harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Daily Prophet articles
The Daily Prophet is the most popular wizarding newspaper in Great Britain. It is at least somewhat under the control of the Ministry of Magic, though it is not known exactly how much influence they exert, nor if this influence has always been the case. The following is a list of all known major articles from c.1743 to 2014. c. 1743 Article about Gideon Flatworthy, leader of the Accionites "… less a wizard, more a lazy walrus-like object who lies all day on a rather smelly cushion, and expects people to admire him for it." 1865 Pureblood addresses on the newly-commissioned Knight Bus "… this Muggle-esque outrage …" 1883 BRING BACK OUR BASKETS! That was the cry heard from Quidditch players across the nation last night as it became clear that the Department of Magical Games and Sports had decided to burn the baskets used for centuries for goalscoring in Quidditch. "We're not burning them, don't exaggerate," said an irritable-looking Departmental representative last night when asked to comment. "Baskets, as you may have noticed, come in different sizes. We have found it impossible to standardise basket size so as to make goalposts throughout Britain equal. Surely you can see it's a matter of fairness. I mean, there's a team up near Barnton, they've got these minuscule little baskets attached to the opposing team's posts, you couldn't get a grape in them. And up their own end they've got these great wicker caves swinging around. It's not on. We've settled on a fixed hoop size and that's it. Everything nice and fair." At this point, the Departmental representative was forced to retreat under a hail of baskets thrown by the angry demonstrators assembled in the hall. Although the ensuing riot was later blamed on goblin agitators, there can be no doubt that Quidditch fans across Britain are tonight mourning the end of the game as we know it. " 'T won't be t' same wi'out baskets," said one apple-cheeked old wizard sadly. "I remember when I were a lad, we used to set fire to 'em for a laugh during t' match. You can't do that with goal hoops. 'Alf t' fun's gone." 1884 OUR CHASERS AREN'T CHEATING! That was the stunned reaction of Quidditch fans across Britain last night when the so-called "Stooging Penalty" was announced by the Department of Magical Games and Sports last night. "Instances of stooging have been on the increase," said a harassed-looking Departmental representative last night. "We feel that this new rule will eliminate the severe Keeper injuries we have been seeing only too often. From now on, one Chaser will attempt to beat the Keeper, as opposed to three Chasers beating the Keeper up. Everything will be much cleaner and fairer." At this point the Departmental representative was forced to retreat as the angry crowd started to bombard him with Quaffles. Wizards from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement arrived to disperse the crowd, who were threatening to stooge the Minister of Magic himself. One freckle-faced six-year-old left the hall in tears. "I loved stooging," he sobbed to the ''Daily Prophet. "Me and me dad like watching them Keepers flattened. I don't want to go to Quidditch no more."'' 1902 Article on cricket BY THE CHIEF SPORTS WRITER "… a Beater who is unable to fly defends three sticks instead of a hoop, while a Snitch without wings is thrown at the sticks. That's it. Sometimes for several days." 1927 Headlines *Grindewald Escape: No conclusions yet pledge the I.C.W. *Ministry of Magic deploys Aurors Europe-wide *Editorial *Wizarding community demand Grindelwald arrest *Obscurus Books: Latest catalogue now available *Ask D. Shaman: Unravelling your innermost conundrums *National Weather *Late Night Final *Punitive new travel legislation: Portkeys invalid without prior consent *Grindelwald is recruiting *Muggle accidentally gains entry to Diagon Alley *Empty keg mystery: Gallons of Butterbeer consumed by ghosts *Barking Mad! Three-Headed Dog lost in London Fog *Mysterious Ginger Witch identified in Greek Street *Import of Illegal Magical Plants: 1000 Galleons fine if convicted *Scandal! Knockturn Alley in potion labelling mix-up *Gladrags Special Offers Inside: Robes, hats, and dresses for the modern witch *Forbidden potions stash uncovered in Highgate woods *Snow in Spring? For Merlin's Beard! *Aurors: We Need More Aurors! Register Now *The West End Curse: Acclaimed novella woos wizards *Mr Ollivander to receive the Golden Wand Honours *Obscurial studies to be included in the national curriculum *News in Brief **Eight-Legged Dog Seen Wearing High Heels in Diagon Alley *Next Week **Treasure Island: Where will you find the next rune *Only in the Daily Prophet **Round & Round The Bouncing Tree - !Arriving Next Saturday! *Enchanted balloon reunited with owner after 37 years *Bewitched teapot responsible for third degree burns *Muggle gets stuck in magical painting *LunaLove: Find romance under the light of this month's new moon. *Goblin the Great to become trilogy *Wizwig: For all your every day wig needs *Exclusive **What Does your Calligraphy say about you? **Potions & Lotions *Moon Calendar *The Daily Prophet Magical Symbols Game *Moon Eclipses of 1927 *The Bank you can trust: Gringotts *Book sale on all week: Flourish & Blotts *For all your apothecary needs: Mr Mulpepper's Apothecary *Robes for all Occasions - Madam Malkin's: Self-ironing and self-repairing robes now in stock *Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment: Suppliers of fine cosmic apparatus *Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands *Is the young wizarding generation in peril?: Exclusive excerpts from a new sensational essay *No-Maj Type-Writer: The Hidden Advantages to scribing the No-Maj way *Save Sickles by ordering fashionable shoes *How to nurture your dragon eggs *The Rise of Quodpot in USA: How did this broom sport become so popular statewide? 1991 The following are all the Daily Prophet articles from 1991. POTION PRICES SLIP, MAY BE HEADED FOR DUNGEONS GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown. Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day. "But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you," said a Gringotts spokesgoblin this afternoon. BREAK-IN AT GRINGOTTS: Gringotts' Security Breached BY ANDY SMUDGLEY Daily Prophet front page]] Believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown, Gringotts goblins, while acknowledging the breach, insist nothing was taken. The vault in question had, in fact, been emptied the very same day. "But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you", said a Gringotts spokesgoblin this afternoon. Gringotts now need to readdress their security system. Goblin security specialists are combing the land for a better breed of security dragon to replace the now deemed useless existing ones. They are even going as far as examining Muggle security systems. Gringotts need to get another security system in place before any more breaches occur. Wizards, witches all over the country are scratching their heads wondering how safe their money is in the so-called safest wizard bank. Head goblins are urging the wizarding community for calm. QUEEN'S CORGI TURNS INTO HAMSTER 250px|thumb|Including articles: BREAK-IN AT GRINGOTTS: Gringotts' Security Breached, QUEEN'S CORGI TURNS INTO HAMSTER, OLDEST WIZARD IS 755, and UNFORTUNATE BROOM FLYER HIT BY MUGGLE HELICOPTER The Muggles were left scratching their heads today as their Queen's corgi changed into a hamster. Luckily enough for us they just thought that the corgi had been stolen and a hamster put in it's place as a cruel joke. There if now a full scale hunt on for the real corgi which of course will not be found. The Ministry of Magic are looking into this matter. The Improper Use of Magic Office have a few suspect they are questioning about the incident. A motive for the attack if not known but further attacks on public Muggle figures would not help us one bit. The International Federation of Warlocks is also meeting to discuss the incident. The Daily Prophet will keep you up to date on further news on that story tomorrow.[http://www.bonhams.com/auctions/19801/lot/97/ Daily Prophet prop auction] from Bonhams OLDEST WIZARD IS 755 Barry Wee Willie Winkle celebrates his 755th birthday in style tonight throwing a huge party for all the wizards and witches he has ever known. 30 million are expected to attend tonignt. UNFORTUNATE BROOM FLYER HIT BY MUGGLE HELICOPTER HANDSOME POLTERGEIST SAYS 6 IS A LUCKY NUMBER 1992 The following are all the Daily Prophet articles from 1992. FLYING FORD ANGLIA MYSTIFIES MUGGLES thumb|left An article written by Andy Smudgley, covering the Muggle-sightings of the Flying Ford Anglia. WOMEN FLOCK TO LOCKHART SIGNING ''Gilderoy Lockhart, six solid months at the top of the best seller list was in Flourish and Blotts yesterday signing his new book "Magical Me". The bookstore was crammed full of admiring fans most of which were women. Gilderoy Lockhart Wizard Extraordinaire, bewitches and bedazzles us yet again with another toe-nail-bitting account of his heroic encounters with the dark side. Wrestled with werewolves, defied demons, battled bests, Gilderoy's bewildering bravery never ceases to amaze in this magical masterpiece. - Flickr account of Thomas THE FAMOUS DUO Lockhart & Potter pose for crowds at Flourish and Blotts book store. - GBC version ENQUIRY AT THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC Arthur Weasley, Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office, was today fined fifty Galleons for bewitching a Muggle car. Mr Lucius Malfoy, a governor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where the enchanted car crashed earlier this year, called today for Mr Weasley's resignation. "Weasley has brought the Ministry into disrepute," Mr Malfoy told our reporter. "He is clearly unfit to draw up our laws and his ridiculous Muggle Protection Act should be scrapped immediately." Mr Weasley was unavailable for comment, although his wife told reporters to clear off or she'd set the family ghoul on them. 1993 The following are all the Daily Prophet reports from 1993. MINISTRY OF MAGIC EMPLOYEE SCOOPS GRAND PRIZE Arthur Weasley, Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office at the Ministry of Magic, has won the annual Daily Prophet Grand Prize Galleon Draw. A delighted Mr Weasley told the Daily Prophet, "We will be spending the gold on a summer holiday in Egypt, where our eldest son, Bill, works as a Curse Breaker for Gringotts Wizarding Bank." The Weasley family will be spending a month in Egypt, returning for the start of the new school year at Hogwarts, which five of the Weasley children currently attend. BLACK STILL AT LARGE 250px|thumb Sirius Black, possibly the most infamous prisoner ever to be held in Azkaban fortress, is still eluding capture, the Ministry of Magic confirmed today. "We are doing all we can to recapture Black," said the Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge, this morning, "and we beg the magical community to remain calm." Fudge has been criticised by some members of the International Confederation of Wizards for informing the Muggle Prime Minister of the crisis. "Well, really, I had to, don't you know," said an irritable Fudge. "Black is mad. He's a danger to anyone who crosses him, magic or Muggle. I have the Prime Minister's assurance that he will not breathe a word of Black's true identity to anyone. And let's face it - who'd believe him if he did?" While Muggles have been told that Black is carrying a gun (a kind of metal wand that Muggles use to kill each other), the magical community lives in fear of a massacre like that of twelve years ago, when Black murdered thirteen people with a single curse. SIRIUS BLACK SIGHTED BY E. LIMUS Sirius Black, the most infamous prisoner — from Azkaban, — has been sighted in Dufftown by an astute Muggle. The Muggles think that he is just an ordinary criminal, they don't have a clue how dangerous, powerful and vindictive Black can be. The female Muggle communicated, via a machine called Telephone, the Muggle Crime Watchers Hotline, and immediately the Ministry of Magic Witch Watchers was informed. Minister Cornelius Fudge was taken by surprise and sent hundreds of Witch Watcher Special Forces to the Village, but when they arrived there he was gone. Minister was absolutely disappointed to lose Sirius Black. The situation got worse when hundreds of Dementors turned up making the small Dufftown population quiver in panic. It took more than 4 hours for the Special Force to tranquillise what was a great shock for those … Sirius Black, escaped from Azkaban Prison, … wizard community very apprensive and maybe in panic, the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, has already asked to all the Wizards to be really careful and act with caution and to not attempt to use magic against him. The Minister only asks to notify immediately by owl the Ministry of Magic or the Witch Watchers Sirius Black Hotline. AZKABAN SECURITY ENQUIRY: MINISTER UNDER PRESSURE BY A. FENETRE Azkaban Security Officials and Very Important Wizards has been putting the Minister under pressure. They want Sirius Black recaptured as soon as possible, this is making the Minister very preoccupied and worried. Cornelius said to The Daily Prophet that is doing his best and has been appealing to the Wizard community to help and also has been … … all support to this issue, and we also appeal to our community to be attentive and alert, and especially very vigilant. And is very important to remember. Do Not Attempt to use Magic against him. He is really threatening and he is full of anger. So please be extremely carefull and avoid to be out til late hours in the evening and try to avoid desert places. 1994 The following are all the Daily Prophet articles from 1994. SCENES OF TERROR AT THE QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP An article written by Rita Skeeter, covering the event of the reappearance of the Dark Mark at the 1994 Quidditch World Cup. DARK MARK IGNITES UNPRECEDENTED WIZARD PANIC BY R. ALMEIDUS FURTHER MISTAKES AT THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC 250px|thumb An article written by Rita Skeeter, reporting the incident in which Arthur Weasley, representing the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office, aided ex-Auror "Mad-Eye" Moody, tussling with Muggle policemen over a number of highly aggressive dustbins. RITA SKEETER INTERVIEWS HARRY POTTER I suppose I get my strength from my parents. I know they'd be very proud of me if they could see me now....Yes, sometimes at night I still cry about them, I'm not ashamed to admit it....I know nothing will hurt me during the tournament, because they're watching over me...." Harry has at last found love at Hogwarts. His close friend, Colin Creevey, says that Harry is rarely seen out of the company of one Hermione Granger, a stunningly pretty Muggle-born girl who, like Harry, is one of the top students in the school. DUMBLEDORE'S GIANT MISTAKE An article written by Rita Skeeter, with certain information gained when she was in her Animagus form. The article left Rubeus Hagrid in the state of distraught for sometimes, resulted in Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank to be brought in as the substitute to teach Care of Magical Creatures during the time being. HARRY POTTER'S SECRET HEARTACHE 's article on Harry Potter after the first task on the 1994 Triwizard Tournament]] BY RITA SKEETER Miss Granger, a plain but ambitious girl, seems to be developing a taste for famous wizards. Her latest prey, sources report, is none other than the Bulgarian Bonbon Viktor Krum. No word yet on how Harry Potter is taking this latest emotional blow. 1995 The following are all the Daily Prophet articles from 1995. Ministry Witch Still Missing – Minister for Magic Now Personally Involved Reward - 1000 for finding Bertha Jorkins. Article depicting Ministry of Magic witch Bertha Jorkins still missing. Mystery Illness of Bartemius Crouch "… hasn't been seen in public since November … house appears deserted … St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries decline comment … Ministry refuses to confirm rumours of critical illness …" HARRY POTTER "DISTURBED AND DANGEROUS" 250px|thumb Rita Skeeter's report about Harry Potter collapsing during his Divination class. THE DAILY PROPHET COMPETITION: WIN A NIGHT IN TRANSYLVANIA BOY WHO LIVED BOY WHO LIES? THERE IS NOTHING TO FEAR! SAYS THE MINISTER Madam Marchbank Denies Links to Subversive Goblin Groups DUMBLEDORE DEMOTED FROM CHIEF WARLOCK IN THE WIZENGAMOT TRESPASS AT MINISTRY Sturgis Podmore, 38, of number two, Laburnum Gardens, Clapham, has appeared in front of the Wizengamot charged with trespass and attempted robbery at the Ministry of Magic on 31 August. Podmore was arrested by Ministry of Magic watchwizard Eric Munch, who found him attempting to force his way through a top-security door at one o'clock in the morning. Podmore, who refused to speak in his own defence, was convicted on both charges and sentence to six months in Azkaban. MINISTRY SEEKS EDUCATIONAL REFORM DOLORES UMBRIDGE APPOINTED FIRST-EVER "HIGH INQUISITOR In a surprise move last night the Ministry of Magic passed new legislation giving itself an unprecedented level of control at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. "The Minister for Magic has been growing uneasy about goings-on at Hogwarts for some time" said Junior Assistant to the Minister for Magic Percy Weasley. "He is now responding to concerns voiced by anxious parents, who feel the school may be moving in a direction they do not approve." This is not the first time in recent weeks Fudge has used new laws to effect improvements at the wizarding school. As recently as 30 August Educational Decree Twenty-two was passed, to ensure that, in the event of the current headmaster being unable to provide a candidate for a teaching post, the Ministry should select an appropriate person. "That's how Dolores Umbridge came to be appointed to the teaching staff at Hogwarts," said Weasley last night. "Dumbledore couldn't find anyone, so the Minister put in Umbridge and of course, she's been an immediate success, totally revolutionising the teaching of Defence Against the Dark Arts and providing the Minister with on-the-ground feedback about what's really happening at Hogwarts."It is this last function that the Ministry has now formalised with the passing of Educational Decree Twenty-three, which creates the new position of Hogwarts High Inquisitor. "This is an exciting new phase in the Minister's plan to get to grips with what some are calling the falling standards at Hogwarts", said Weasley. "The Inquisitor will have powers to inspect her fellow educators and make sure that they are coming up to scratch. Professor Umbridge has been offered this position in addition to her own teaching post, and we are delighted to say that she has accepted." The Ministry's new moves have received enthusiastic support from parents of students at Hogwarts. "I feel much easier in my mind now that I know that Dumbledore is being subjected to fair and objective evaluation," said Lucius Malfoy, 41, speaking from his Wiltshire mansion last night. "Many of us with our children's best interests at heart have been concerned about some of Dumbledore's eccentric decisions in the last few years and will be glad to know that the Ministry is keeping an eye on the situation." Among those 'eccentric decisions' are undoubtedly the controversial staff appointments previously described in this newspaper, which have included the hiring of werewolf Remus Lupin, half-giant Rubeus Hagrid and delusional ex-Auror 'Mad-Eye' Moody. Rumours abound, of course, that Albus Dumbledore, once Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, is not longer up to the task of managing the prestigious school of Hogwarts. "I think the appointment of the Inquisitor is a first step toward ensuring that Hogwarts has a headmaster in whom we can all repose confidence" said a Ministry insider last night." Wizengamot elders Griselda Marchbanks and Tiberius Ogden have resigned in protest at the introduction of the post of Inquisitor to Hogwarts. "Hogwarts is a school, not an outpost of Cornelius Fudge's office", said Madam Marchbanks. "This is a further disgusting attempt to discredit Albus Dumbledore." (For a full account of Madam Marchbanks' alleged links to subversive goblin groups, turn to page 17). 1996 MASS BREAKOUT FROM AZKABAN MINISTRY FEARS BLACK IS "RALLYING POINT" FOR OLD DEATH EATERS ]] The Ministry of Magic announced late last night that there has been a mass breakout from Azkaban. Speaking to reporters in his private office, Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic, confirmed that ten high-security prisoners escaped in the early hours of yesterday evening, and that he has already informed the Muggle Prime Minister of the dangerous nature of these individuals. "We find ourselves, most unfortunately, in the same position we were two and a half years ago when the murderer Sirius Black escaped," said Fudge last night. "Nor do we think the two breakouts are unrelated. An escape of this magnitude suggests outside help, and we must remember that Black, as the first person ever to break out of Azkaban, would be ideally placed to help others follow in his footsteps. We think it likely that these individuals, who include Black's cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange, have rallied around Black as their leader. We are, however, doing all we can to round up the criminals and beg the magical community to remain alert and cautious. On no account should any of these individuals be approached." TRAGIC DEMISE OF MINISTRY OF MAGIC WORKER St Mungo's Hospital promised a full inquiry last night after Ministry of Magic worker Broderick Bode, 49, was discovered dead in his bed, strangled by a potted-plant. Healers called to the scene were unable to revive Mr Bode, who had been injured in a workplace accident some weeks prior to his death. Healer Miriam Strout, who was in charge of Mr Bode's ward at the time of the incident, has been suspended on full pay and was unavailable for comment yesterday, but a spokeswizard for the hospital said in a statement, "St Mungo's deeply regrets the death of Mr Bode, whose health was improving steadily prior to this tragic accident. We have strict guidelines on the decorations permitted on our wards but it appears that Healer Strout, busy over the Christmas period, overlooked the dangers of the plant on Mr Bode's bedside table. As his speech and mobility improved, Healer Strout encouraged Mr Bode to look after the plant himself, unaware that it was not an innocent Flitterbloom, but a cutting of Devil's Snare, which, when touched by the convalescent Mr Bode, throttled him instantly. St Mungo's is as yet unable to account for the presence of the plant on the ward and asks any witch or wizard with information to come forward." HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED RETURNS confirms that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named Returned]] reading an issue of the Daily Prophet]] In a brief statement Friday night, Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge confirmed that He-Who-Must-Not-Be Named has returned to this country and is active once more. "It is with great regret that I must confirm that the wizard styling himself Lord - well, you know who I mean - is alive and among us again," said Fudge, looking tired and flustered as he addressed reporters. "It is with almost equal regret that we report the mass revolt of the Dementors of Azkaban, who have shown themselves averse to continuing in the Ministry's employ. We believe that the dementors are currently taking direction from Lord - Thingy. We urge the magical population to remain vigilant. The Ministry is currently publishing guides to elementary home and personal defence that will be delivered free to all wizarding homes within the coming month." The Minister's statement was met with dismay and alarm from the wizarding community, which as recently as last Wednesday was receiving Ministry assurances that there was "no truth whatsoever in these persistent rumours that You-Know-Who is operating amongst us once more." Details of the events that led to the Ministry turnaround are still hazy, though it is believed that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and a select band of followers (known as Death Eaters) gained entry to the Ministry of Magic itself on Thursday evening. Albus Dumbledore, newly reinstated headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, reinstated member of the International Confederation of Wizards and reinstated Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, was unavailable for comment last night. He has insisted for a year that You-Know-Who was not dead, as was widely hoped and believed, but recruiting followers once more for a fresh attempt to seize power. Meanwhile the Boy Who Lived -'' THE BOY WHO LIES? FUDGE: "ALL IS WELL" DUMBLEDORE: DAFT OR DANGEROUS? FUDGE VOTED STYLISH WIZARD POTTER, PLOTTER? LIAR TOO? EXCLUSIVE: MINISTRY SEEKS EDUCATIONAL REFORM New Era Dawns at Hogwarts ''"With public confidence in Albus Dumbledore quickly dwindling, the Ministry of Magic has passed legislation giving itself an unprecedented level of control at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." ROMANIAN BEAST CLIMBING: "WIN A WEEKEND BREAK FOR 2!" LEFT AND RIGHT TO MERGE PARENTS ENDORSE MINISTRY MOVE MINISTER FUDGE PUTS EDUCATION IN THE FRONT LINE OVERWEIGHT MINISTRY WORKER CAUTIONED FOR HEAVY HEXING VAMPIRE ADMITTED TO CASUALTY AFTER GARLIC BREAD OVERDOSE AZKABAN MASS BREAKOUT Mayhem at High Security Prison MINISTRY ANGERS CENTAURS MINISTER CORNELIUS FUDGE CANCELS HOLIDAY TO AVERT NATIONAL FEARS SIRIUS BLACK MAN HUNT ORDERED 10,000 GALLEONS ON BLACK'S HEAD DUMBLEDORE, POTTER VINDICATED MINISTER TO RESIGN? QUIDDITCH SEEKER IN DOPING DISGRACE MEETING WITH MUGGLE PRIME MINISTER SCHEDULED FOR NEXT MONTH UMBRIDGE SUSPENDED Pending Investigation NEW FAKE WIZARD - MUGGLES EXPOSED HOGWARTS HEADMASTER REINSTATED SPELLBOUND UNBOUND: ANOTHER TRAGIC SCANDAL HITS WITCH WONDER reading the Daily Prophet in 1996]] The following are all the Daily Prophet articles from 1996. HARRY POTTER: THE CHOSEN ONE? Rumours continue to fly about the mysterious recent disturbance at the Ministry of Magic, during which He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was sighted once more. “We’re not allowed to talk about it, don’t ask me anything,” said one agitated Obliviator, who refused to give his name as he left the Ministry last night. Nevertheless, highly placed sources within the Ministry have confirmed that the disturbance centred on the fabled Hall of Prophecy. Though Ministry spokes wizards have hitherto refused even to confirm the existence of such a place, a growing number of the Wizarding community believe that the Death Eaters now serving sentences in Azkaban for trespass and attempted theft were attempting to steal a prophecy. The nature of that prophecy is unknown, although speculation is rife that it concerns Harry Potter, the only person ever known to have survived the Killing Curse, and who is also known to have been at the Ministry on the night in question. Some are going so far as to call Potter “the Chosen One,” believing that the prophecy names him as the only one who will be able to rid us of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. The current whereabouts of the prophecy, if it exists, are unknown, although (ctd. page 2, column 5). SCRIMGEOUR SUCCEEDS FUDGE Rufus Scrimgeour, previously Head of the Auror office in the Departmentof Magical Law Enforcement, has succeeded Cornelius Fudge as Minister of Magic. The appointment has largely been greeted with enthusiasm by the Wizarding community, though rumours of a rift between the new Minister and Albus Dumbledore, newly reinstated Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, surfaced within hours of Scrimgeour taking office. Scrimgeour’s representatives admitted that he had met with Dumbledore at once upon taking possession of the top job, but refused to comment on the topics under discussion. Albus Dumbledore is known to (ctd. page 3, column 2). MINISTRY GUARANTEES STUDENTS’ SAFETY Newly appointed Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour, spoke today of the tough new measures taken by his Ministry to ensure the safety of students returning to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this autumn. “For obvious reasons, the Ministry will not be going into detail about its stringent new security plans,” said the Minister, although an insider confirmed that measures include defensive spells and charms, a complex array of countercurses, and a small task force of Aurors dedicated solely to the protection of Hogwarts School. Most seem reassured by the new Minister’s tough stand on student safety. Said Mrs Augusta Longbottom, “My grandson, Neville — a good friend of Harry Potter’s, incidentally, who fought the Death Eaters alongside him at the Ministry in June and — DEATH EATER ATTACK TARGETS MUGGLES GRINGOTTS RAID FAILS: HEXES FLY GHOSTS DEMAND HOUSING BENEFITS EXCLUSIVE: NEW MINISTER PROMISES SWIFT ACTION FALLEN FROM GRACE MALFOY'S WIFE AND SON LEAVE TRIAL AZKABAN'S LATEST RESIDENT DEATH EATERS HOW THEY CHALLENGE SECURITY MEASURES HARRY POTTER THE CHOSEN ONE? BRIDGE COLLAPSE DEATH TOLL RISES The Daily Prophet reports the attack of Death Eaters in Millennium Bridge in London. 1997 The following are all the Daily Prophet articles from 1997. Article in defence of Muggle-borns BY CHARITY BURBAGE ALBUS DUMBLEDORE REMEMBERED BY ELPHIAS DOGE I met Albus Dumbledore at the age of eleven, on our first day at Hogwarts. Our mutual attraction was undoubtedly due to the fact that we both felt ourselves to be outsiders. I had contracted Dragon Pox shortly before arriving at school, and while I was no longer contagious, my pockmarked visage and greenish hue did not encourage many to approach me. For his part, Albus had arrived at Hogwarts under the burden of unwanted notoriety. Scarcely a year previously, his father, Percival, had been convicted of a savage and well-publicised attack upon three young Muggles. Albus never attempted to deny that his father (who was to die in Azkaban) had committed this crime; on the contrary, when I plucked up enough courage to ask him, he assured me that he knew his father to be guilty. Beyond that, Dumbledore refused to speak of the sad business, though many attempted to make him do so. Some, indeed, were disposed to praise his father's action and assumed that Albus, too, was a Muggle-hater. They could not have been more mistaken: as anybody who knew Albus would attest, he never revealed the remotest anti-Muggle tendency. Indeed, his determined support for Muggle rights gained him many enemies in subsequent years. In a matter of months, however, Albus's own fame had begun to eclipse that of his father. By the end of his first year, he would never again be known as the son of a Muggle-hater, but as nothing more or less than the most brilliant student ever seen at the school. Those of us who were privileged to be his friends benefited from his example, not to mention his help and encouragement, with which he was always generous. He confessed to me later in life that he knew even then his greatest pleasure lay in teaching. He not only won every prize of note that the school offered, he was soon in regular correspondence with the most notable magical names of the day, including Nicolas Flamel, the celebrated alchemist, Bathilda Bagshot, the noted historian, and Adalbert Waffling, the magical theoretician. Several of his papers found their way into learned publications such as Transfiguration Today, Challenges in Charming and The Practical Potioneer. Dumbledore's future career seemed likely to be meteoric, and the only question that remained was when he would become Minister for Magic. Though it was often predicated in later years that he was on the point of taking the job, however, he never had ministerial ambitions. Three years after we had started at Hogwarts, Albus's brother, Aberforth, arrived at school. They were not alike; Aberforth was never bookish and, unlike Albus, preferred to settle arguments by duelling rather than through reasoned discussion. However, it is quite wrong to suggest, as some have, that the brothers were not friends. They rubbed along as comfortably as two such different boys could do. In fairness to Aberforth, it must be admitted that living in Albus's shadow cannot have been an altogether comfortable experience. Being continually outshone was an occupational hazard of being his friend and cannot have been any more pleasurable as a brother. When Albus and I left Hogwarts, we intended to take the then traditional tour of the world together, visiting and observing foreign wizards, before pursuing our separate careers. However, tragedy intervened. On the very eve of our trip, Albus's mother Kendra died, leaving Albus the head, and sole breadwinner, of the family. I postponed my departure long enough to pay my respects at Kendra's funeral, then left for what was now to be a solitary journey. With a younger brother and sister to care for, and little gold left to them, there could no longer be any question of Albus accompanying me. That was the period of our lives when we had least contact. I wrote to Albus, describing, perhaps insensitively, the wonders of my journey from narrow escapes from chimaeras in Greece to the experiments of the Egyptian alchemists. His letters told me little of his day-to-day life, which I guessed to be frustratingly dull for such a brilliant wizard. Immersed in my own experiences, it was with horror that I heard, towards the end of my year's travels, that yet another tragedy had struck the Dumbledores: the death of his sister, Ariana. Though Ariana had been in poor health for a long time, the blow, coming so soon after the loss of their mother, had a profound effect on both of her brothers. All those closest to Albus - and I count myself one of that lucky number - agree that Ariana's death and Albus's feeling of personal responsibility for it (though, of course, he was guiltless) left their mark upon him forever more. I returned home to find a young man who had experienced a much older person's suffering. Albus was more reserved than before, and much less light-hearted. To add to his misery, the loss of Ariana had led, not to a renewed closeness between Albus and Aberforth, but to an estrangement. (In time this would lift-in later years they re-established, if not a close relationship, then certainly a cordial one.) However, he rarely spoke of his parents or of Ariana from then on, and his friends learned no to mention them. Other quills will describe the triumphs of the following years. Dumbledore's innumerable contributions to the store of wizarding knowledge, including his discovery of the twelve uses of dragon blood, will benefit generations to come, as will the wisdom he displayed in the many judgements he made while Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. They say, still, that no wizard duel ever matched that between Dumbledore and Gellert Grindelwald in 1945. Those who witnessed it have written of the terror and the awe they felt as they watched these two extraordinary wizards do battle. Dumbledore's triumph, and its consequences for the wizarding world, are considered a turning point in magical history to match the introduction of the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy or the downfall of You-Know-Who. Albus Dumbledore was never proud or vain; he could find something to value in anyone, however apparently insignificant or wretched, and I believe that his early losses endowed him with great humanity and sympathy. I shall miss his friendship more than I can say, but my loss is as nothing compared to the wizarding world's. That he was the most inspiring and the best loved of all Hogwarts headmasters cannot be in question. He died as he lived: working always for the greater good and, to his last hour, as willing to stretch out a hand to a small boy with Dragon Pox as he was on the day that I met him. DUMBLEDORE – THE TRUTH AT LAST? Coming next week, the shocking story of the flawed genius considered by many to be the greatest wizard of his generation. Striping away the popular image of serene, silver-bearded wisdom, Rita Skeeter reveals the disturbed childhood, the lawless youth, the lifelong feuds, and the guilty secrets that Dumbledore carried to his grave: WHY was the man tipped to be the Minister for Magic content to remain a mere headmaster? WHAT was the real purpose of the secret organisation known as the Order of the Phoenix? HOW did Dumbledore really meet his end? The answers to these and many more questions are explored in the explosive new biography, ''The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore, by Rita Skeeter, exclusively interviewed by Betty Braithwaite, page 13, inside.'' BY BETTY BRAITHWAITE In person, Rita Skeeter is much warmer and softer than her famously ferocious quill-portraits might suggest. Greeting me in the hallway of her cosy home, she leads me straight into the kitchen for a cup of tea, a slice of pound cake and, it goes without saying, a steaming vat of freshest gossip. "Well, of course, Dumbledore is a biographer's dream," says Skeeter. "Such a long, full life. I'm sure my book will be the first of very, very many." Skeeter was certainly quick off the mark. Her nine-hundred-page book was completed in a mere four weeks after Dumbledore's mysterious death in June. I ask her how she managed this superfast feat. "Oh, when you've been a journalist as long as I have, working to a deadline is second nature. I knew that the Wizarding world was clamouring for the full story and I wanted to be the first to meet that need." I mention the recent, widely publicised remarks of Elphias Doge, Special Advisor to the Wizengamot and longstanding friend of Albus Dumbledore's, that "Skeeter's book contains less fact than a Chocolate Frog card." Skeeter throws back her head and laughs. "Darling Dodgy! I remember interviewing him a few years back about merpeople rights, bless him. Completely gaga, seemed to think we were sitting at the bottom of Lake Windermere, kept telling me to watch out for trout." And yet Elphias Doge's accusations of inaccuracy have been echoed in many places. Does Skeeter really feel that four short weeks have been enough to gain a full picture of Dumbledore's long and extraordinary life? "Oh, my dear," beams Skeeter, rapping me affectionately across the knuckles, "you know as well as I do how much information can be generated by a fat bag of Galleons, a refusal to hear the word 'no,' and a nice sharp Quick-Quotes Quill! People were queuing to dish the dirt on Dumbledore anyway. Not everyone thought he was so wonderful, you know – he trod on an awful lot of important toes. But old Dodgy Doge can get off his high hippogriff, because I've had access to a source most journalists would swap their wands for, one who has never spoken in public before and who was close to Dumbledore during the most turbulent and disturbing phase of his youth." The advance publicity for Skeeter's biography has certainly suggested that there will be shocks in store for those who believe Dumbledore to have led a blameless life. What were the biggest surprises she uncovered, I ask? "Now, come off it. Betty, I'm not giving away all the highlights before anybody's bought the book!" laughs Skeeter. "But I can promise that anybody who still thinks Dumbledore was white as his beard is in for a rude awakening! Let's just say that nobody hearing him rage against You-Know-Who would have dreamed that he dabbled in the Dark Arts himself in his youth! And for a wizard who spent his later years pleading for tolerance, he wasn't exactly broad-minded when he was younger! Yes, Albus Dumbledore had an extremely murky past, not to mention that very fishy family, which he worked so hard to keep hushed up." I ask whether Skeeter is referring to Dumbledore's brother, Aberforth, whose conviction by the Wizengamot for misuse of magic caused a minor scandal fifteen years ago. "Oh, Aberforth is just the tip of the dung heap,” laughs Skeeter. "No, no, I'm talking about much worse than a brother with a fondness for fiddling about with goats, worse even than the Muggle-maiming father – Dumbledore couldn't keep either of them quiet anyway, they were both charged by the Wizengamot. No, it's the mother and the sister that intrigued me, and a little digging uncovered a positive nest of nastiness – but, as I say, you'll have to wait for chapters nine to twelve for full details. All I can say now is, it's no wonder Dumbledore never talked about how his nose got broken." Family skeletons notwithstanding, does Skeeter deny the brilliance that led to Dumbledore's many magical discoveries? "He had brains," she concedes, "although many now question whether he could really take full credit for all of his supposed achievements. As I reveal in chapter sixteen, Ivor Dillonsby claims he had already discovered eight uses of dragon's blood when Dumbledore 'borrowed' his papers." But the importance of some of Dumbledore's achievements cannot, I venture, be denied. What of his famous defeat of Grindelwald? "Oh, now, I'm glad you mentioned Grindelwald," says Skeeter with such a tantalising smile. "I'm afraid those who go dewy-eyed over Dumbledore's spectacular victory must brace themselves for a bombshell – or perhaps a Dungbomb. Very dirty business indeed. All I'll say is, don't be so sure that there really was a spectacular duel of legend. After they've read my book, people may be forced to conclude that Grindelwald simply conjured a white handkerchief from the end of his wand and came quietly!" Skeeter refuses to give any more away on this intriguing subject, so we turn instead to the relationship that will undoubtedly fascinate her readers more than any other. "Oh yes," says Skeeter, nodding briskly, "I devote an entire chapter to the whole Potter-Dumbledore relationship. It's been called unhealthy, even sinister. Again, your readers will have to buy my book for the whole story, but there is no question that Dumbledore took an unnatural interest in Potter from the word go. Whether that was really in the boy's best interests – well, we'll see. It's certainly an open secret that Potter has had a most troubled adolescence." I ask whether Skeeter is still in touch with Harry Potter, whom she so famously interviewed last year: a breakthrough piece in which Potter spoke exclusively of his conviction that You-Know-Who had returned. "Oh, yes, we've developed a closer bond," says Skeeter. "Poor Potter has few real friends, and we met at one of the most testing moments of his life – the Triwizard Tournament. I am probably one of the only people alive who can say that they know the real Harry Potter." Which leads us neatly to the many rumours still circulating about Dumbledore's final hours. Does Skeeter believe that Potter was there when Dumbledore died? "Well, I don't want to say too much – it's all in the book – but eyewitnesses inside Hogwarts castle saw Potter running away from the scene moments after Dumbledore fell, jumped, or was pushed. Potter later gave evidence against Severus Snape, a man against whom he has a notorious grudge. Is everything as it seems? That is for the Wizarding community to decide – once they've read my book." On that intriguing note, I take my leave. There can be no doubt that Skeeter has quilled an instant bestseller. Dumbledore's legion of admirers, meanwhile, may well be trembling at what is soon to emerge about their hero. WANTED FOR QUESTIONING ABOUT THE DEATH OF ALBUS DUMBLEDORE Front-page article accompanied by a huge photograph of Harry Potter, falsely implicating him in the murder of Albus Dumbledore. MUGGLE-BORN REGISTER The Ministry of Magic is undertaking a survey of so-called "Muggle-borns" to better understand how they came to possess magical secrets. Recent research undertaken by the Department of Mysteries reveals that magic can only be passed from person to person when Wizards reproduce. Where no proven Wizarding ancestry exists, therefore, the so-called Muggle-born is likely to have obtained magical power by theft or force. The Ministry is determined to root out such usurpers of magical power, and to this end has issued an invitation to every so-called Muggle-born to present themselves for interview by the newly appointed Muggle-born Registration Commission. EXCLUSIVE EXTRACT FROM UPCOMING BIOGRAPHY OF ALBUS DUMBLEDORE BY RITA SKEETER Proud and haughty, Kendra Dumbledore could not bear to remain in Mould-on-the-Wold after her husband Percival's well-publicized arrest and imprisonment in Azkaban. She therefore decided to uproot the family and relocate to Godric's Hollow, the village that was later to gain fame as the scene of Harry Potter's strange escape from You-Know-Who. Like Mould-on-the-Wold, Godric's Hollow was home to a number of Wizarding families, but as Kendra knew none of them, she would be spared the curiosity about her husband's crime she had faced in her former village. By repeatedly rebuffing the friendly advances of her new Wizarding neighbours, she soon ensured that her family was left well alone. "Slammed the door in my face when I went around to welcome her with a batch of homemade Cauldron Cakes," says Bathilda Bagshot. "The first year they were there I only ever saw the two boys. Wouldn't have known there was a daughter if I hadn’t been picking Plangentines by moonlight the winter after they moved in, and saw Kendra leading Ariana out into the back garden. Walked her round the lawn once, keeping a firm grip on her, then took her back inside. Didn't know what to make of it." It seems that Kendra thought the move to Godric's Hollow was the perfect opportunity to hide Ariana once and for all, something she had probably been planning for years. The timing was significant. Ariana was barely seven years old when she vanished from sight, and seven is the age by which most experts agree that magic will have revealed itself, if present. Nobody now alive remembers Ariana ever demonstrating even the slightest sign of magical ability. It seems clear, therefore, that Kendra made a decision to hide her daughter's existence rather than suffer the shame of admitting that she had produced a Squib. Moving away from the friends and neighbours who knew Ariana would, of course, make imprisoning her all the easier. The tiny number of people who henceforth knew of Ariana's existence could be counted upon to keep the secret, including her two brothers, who had deflected awkward questions with the answer their mother had taught them: "My sister is too frail for school." Next week: Albus Dumbledore at Hogwarts – the Prizes and the Pretence. SEVERUS SNAPE CONFIRMED AS HOGWARTS HEADMASTER Severus Snape, long-standing Potions master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was today appointed Headmaster in the most important of several staffing changes at the ancient school. Following the resignation of the previous Muggle Studies teacher, Alecto Carrow will take over the post while her brother, Amycus, fills the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. "I welcome the opportunity to uphold our finest Wizarding traditions and values –" HEADLINES FROM HISTORY! Popular stories from the past 'HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED RETURNS'; 'DOLORES UMBRIDGE APPOINTED FIRST EVER HIGH INQUISITOR'; 'HARRY POTTER: THE CHOSEN ONE?'; 'POTTER: PLOTTER?'; 'FLYING FORD ANGLIA MISTYFIES MUGGLES'; Read your history today. ANNOUNCEMENTS The Marriage of Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour The Prophet dutifully announces the marriage of Bill Weasley, son of Molly and Arthur Weasley (currently a Ministry employee) to Fleur Delacour, graduate of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. MINISTRY MOVE TO PROTECT WIZARDS Article addresses the creation of the 'Muggle-Born Registration Commission'. The presumption is that Muggle-borns are likely to have obtained magical power by theft or force. DOLORES UMBRIDGE TO PROTECT WIZARDING WORLD Announcement congratulating Dolores Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister, on her promotion to Head of the Muggle-born Registration Commission - following what many believe to have been a wildly successful stint revolutionising the educational process at Hogwarts. PUREBLOODS AND MUGGLE-BORNS: WIZARDS ALL? Editorial apologising to readers for a recent article by Charity Burbage in which she defends the wizard status of Muggle-borns. Ms Burbage seems to be in hiding, having resigned her position as Muggle Studies teacher at Hogwarts. DUMBLEDORE - THE TRUTH AT LAST? (1/4) This interview with Rita Skeeter celebrates her tell-all book about Albus Dumbledore, whish allegedly "strips away the popular image of serene, silver-bearded wisdom".Yes,'The truth has finally come out.' quoted a wizard from the International Confederation of Wizards. MORE TRUTHS ABOUT DUMBLEDORE! (2/4) Part two of a series of interviews with Rita Skeeter cast light on her new book about Dumbledore. In this interview, she discounts his discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and argues that his famous duel against Grindelwald was not quite the impressive confrontation legend suggests. DUMBLEDORE - THE TRUTH AND THE LAD! (3/4) In part three of a series of interviews with Rita Skeeter, she proudly states that her close bond with Harry Potter gave her great insight into his relationship with Dumbledore. DEATH, LIES AND DUMBLEDORE! (4/4) Article implying that Harry Potter had something to do with Dumbledore's death. SCRIMGEOUR STEPS DOWN Article announces the official Ministry position that Pius Thicknesse is to take over as the Minister for Magic following Rufus Scrimgeour's resignation. WIZARDS RESCUE BANKING AT GRINGOTTS Article announcing the fact that Gringotts is now, at least partially, under wizard control - and assuring the wizarding public that their financial future is now secure. BAD WEATHER - FREAK OF NATURE Editorial rebutting rumours that bad weather has been the result of some Dark magic as totally unfounded. WIZARDING WIRELESS NETWORK INVADED Ministry alert that unauthorised broadcasts on the Wizarding Wireless Network should be reported to the authorities immediately, as they contain dangerous propaganda. 2014 Articles about the 2014 Quidditch World Cup A series of articles written by Quidditch Correspondent Ginny Potter were published in the Daily Prophet, occasionally the Sunday Prophet and Evening Prophet, to report the first round and Quarter-finals of the 2014 Quidditch World Cup. Quidditch World Cup enhanced reading experience at Disastrous Opening Ceremony Leads to Questions About Quidditch World Cup Security.png|DISASTROUS OPENING CEREMONY LEADS TO QUESTIONS ABOUT QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP SECURITY NorwayVersusIvoryCoast.png|NORWAY VERSUS IVORY COAST NigeriaVersusFiji.png|NIGERIA VERSUS FIJI BrazilVersusHaiti.png|BRAZIL VERSUS HAITI USAversusJamaica.png|USA VERSUS JAMAICA USAversusJamaica2.png|USA VERSUS JAMAICA LiechtensteinVersusChad1.png|LIECHTENSTEIN VERSUS CHAD LiechtensteinVersusChad2.png|LIECHTENSTEIN VERSUS CHAD LiechtensteinVersusChad3.png|LIECHTENSTEIN VERSUS CHAD BulgariaVersusNewZealand.png|BULGARIA VERSUS NEW ZEALAND JapanVersusPoland.png|JAPAN VERSUS POLAND WalesVersusGermany.png|WALES VERSUS GERMANY BrazilVersusWales.png|BRAZIL VERSUS WALES BulgariaVersusNorway.png|BULGARIA VERSUS NORWAY USAVersusLiechtenstein (Sunday Prophet).png|USA VERSUS LIECHTENSTEIN Late Breaking News (Evening Prophet).png|LATE BREAKING NEWS Return of Hans the Augurey (Evening Prophet).png|RETURN OF HANS THE AUGUREY JapanVersusNigeria.png|JAPAN VERSUS NIGERIA PLACE YOUR BETS WITH LUDO BAGMAN Depicting Ludovic Bagman's rating for and analysis of the four national Quidditch team in the 2014 Quidditch World Cup semi-finals: Brazil, USA, Japan, and Bulgaria. Articles about the 2014 Quidditch World Cup semi-finals USAVersusBrazil1.png|USA VERSUS BRAZIL USAVersusBrazil2 (Evening Prophet).png|USA VERSUS BRAZIL BulgariaVersusJapan (Sunday Prophet).png|BULGARIA VERSUS JAPAN DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY REUNITES AT QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP FINAL An article written by the ''Daily Prophet’s Gossip Correspondent, Rita Skeeter, on speculations of members of Dumbledore's Army, along with advertising her new biography, Dumbledore's Army: The Dark Side of the Demob, at the end of the article. PLAY-OFF FOR THIRD PLACE QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP FINAL Behind the scenes *In , the articles "Black Still at Large" and "Ministry of Magic Employee Scoops Grand Prize" are reproduced with the original text featured in the book, but with different headlines: "Escape From Azkaban!" and "Grand Prize Winner Visits Egypt!", respectively. *The article "Harry Potter's Secret Heartache" only appears in the Daily Prophet in . In the book, the article was found in Witch Weekly. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references pt-br:Artigos do Profeta Diário zh:《预言家日报》文章 Category:Daily Prophet